


Indulgence in Sin: Sloth

by Deathangelgw



Series: Indulgence in Sin [2]
Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: BDSM, Language, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Cal is a slob and Caeru's had enough.





	Indulgence in Sin: Sloth

Title: Indulgence in Sin: Sloth

Fandom: Wraeththu

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, but rather Storm Constantine's! HAHA! Wait...why am I happy about that...

Warnings: AU, slash, threesome, some language, lemon, sap, fluff, PWP, three horny hara that need a good rooning...is that a warning??

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, though not necessarily in that order...

Prompt: #4 Sloth

Summary: Pell, Cal, and Caeru learn to give in to their vices to find their virtues.

Spoilers: Up through Book 5 and a bit of Book 6, but since I didn't read that fully, well...hehe.

A/N: For the 7_deadly_sins_ LJ community challenge, which is a good *small* challenge that I decided to take up. I'm not crazy like some of my flist! LOL! A big huge thanks to Patricia and Jaiden for going over this and giving me advice for it! MUCHOS THANKS!! Anyways, enjoy and please review!

 

The soft staccato click of heels on marble broke the serene air that saturated the palace of the Tigrons as Caeru walked briskly through the halls. He was paying them a visit since that day was their proverbial ‘day off’, though how the rulers of all Wraeththudom could claim a day off was still beyond the Tigrina. But sure enough, the unusually sparse day had been cleared of any and all diplomatic functions for both of the Tigrons and the Tigrina. Being informed of the change only that morning had definitely thrown Caeru for a loop.

 

He stalked into the main chamber of the Tigrons’ personal wing of Phaonica and stopped abruptly as he stared at the room in horror, a cry of disgust and utter revulsion leaving his mouth before he could stop it. The room looked as if a storm had hit it. Clothes were strewn about the room, scattered amidst the multiple dirty cups, plates, bowls, and various utensils that were piled haphazardly everywhere. The curtains were thrown back messily, letting the glaring light of day fill the room.

 

And seated within the disaster was Cal, lounging lazily on the divan near the windows while puffing on a cigarette, his arm tucked behind his head as he tapped his bare feet on the end of the divan. He was dressed in just a pair of faded jeans that were unbuttoned and zipped down an indecent amount while his white shirt was unbuttoned completely and draped more over the cushions than his body. The ash tray that was near the blond Tigron’s head was filled with cigarette butts and ash, which was spilling over onto the table. He looked up at hearing Caeru’s appalled cry and smirked. “Hey. Liking your day off?” he drawled out before taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing out a thin stream of smoke into the musty air.

 

“What the hell did you do here?!” Caeru shrieked as he gestured wildly around him at the chaos. “Did you have some fucking pigs rush through here or have you completely lost all personal sense of hygiene?!”

 

“Oh chill out, would ya, Rue? You are such a prick when you’re in need of a good rooning,” Cal replied languidly as he chuckled while looking up at the ceiling and stretching a bit. He shifted as he took another drag and blew it out with a sigh. “I told the servants they could have the day off,” he finally explained with a wave of his hand, sending a thin trickle of smoke in a circle around his head as he did so.

 

“Day off?! What the fuck is going on!? First, it’s our schedules which, by the way, there were some really nice parties going on! And now this?! Are you just begging to be a slob?!” Caeru shouted before he began sweeping around the room, collecting various dishware and utensils and piling them up near the corner. “Stupid jackass! Leaving a mess and not even moving!” he grumbled as he finished with the dishes, and then glared at the blond Tigron. “I bet you haven’t even taken a bath yet!! You are such a fucking slob!”

 

Looking over to snap out a retort, Cal stopped as he watched Caeru focus on the clothes, gathering them up quickly into his slender arms as he moved around the room. His eyes trailed over the slow ripple of musculature as Caeru bent repeatedly to gather up the clothes, for Cal had not been the only one to dress casual that day as Caeru was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans and a red silk shirt that shivered with each move. Cal’s lips curled slowly into a wicked smirk as he sat up on the divan, swung his legs over the edge, and stood silently.

 

Caeru was still muttering imprecations at ‘the idiot har who couldn’t clean a paper bag if it was wrapped around him’, so thus didn’t notice as Cal carefully stripped off the unbuttoned white shirt and let it fall to the ground just outside of the ‘storm zone’. He stepped towards his bedroom, watching intently as Caeru continued gathering clothes before he walked noiselessly down the hall. He stripped his pants off not far from his shirt and smirked as he went into his room, where he gathered a couple of other pieces of clothing to continue the...trail.

 

After dropping a few more pieces of clothing strategically, Cal leaned against the doorway to his and Pell's bedroom, watching Caeru in amusement as the har slowly went around the room before placing the rather substantial pile of clothing near the dishes. He chuckled softly as he heard Caeru's growl. The Tigrina stalked towards where he had dropped his white shirt and, like a mouse to a trap, followed the trail towards Cal, who was waiting patiently, arms crossed over his naked chest and face creased with his wicked pleasure.

 

The curses and imprecations continued as the 'bread crumb trail' was gathered up into Caeru's hold before he came to the last bit. Stopping mid-swear, Caeru focused on the sight of well formed bare feet and calves. To Cal's immense enjoyment, he watched as Caeru slowly unfurled from his hunched position, taking in every last bit of naked flesh as he straightened up before the Tigron. He stopped as he came into view of Cal's rather obvious arousal before he tilted his head back up to look at Cal's smirking face and stood up the rest of the way. "You sloppy pervert. You're getting off on this..." he murmured seductively before throwing the clothes at Cal.

 

Crying out a bit in surprise, Cal put his arms up defensively and knocked aside the clothes before lunging forward and grabbing the sneering Tigrina's arm, pulling the other blond close as his consort fought him slightly. "And you get off with taking care of things. I didn't know you were such a control freak..." he whispered huskily as he wrapped his other hand around Caeru's opposite arm and used his strength to hold the struggling har to him. He leaned his head in and breathed in Caeru's scent along his neck, sighing in arousal as he relished the scent.

 

Whimpering slightly, Caeru's head fell to the side as his fists clenched on Cal's bare chest. He shivered as a wet tongue laved his neck in a slow glide and he barely held back the moan that wanted to escape. He gasped with want as he was yanked closer, his chest colliding with Cal's before he wrapped his arms around Cal's neck and pressed close. He didn't stop the moan that floated out as he arched in pleasure when Cal nuzzled and licked his neck, interspersing the caresses with hardy nips into his flesh. But a part of his clouded mind remained clear from the arousal haze and plotted his revenge on Cal's insipid laziness. When he was forced to drop the rest of the clothes he held by an insistent Tigron, he knew what he could do.

 

Moving along towards the bed at Cal's behest, Caeru caressed the scarf that he had wrapped around his hand, stopping only to share breathe with Cal. He groaned as knowing hands caressed him, pushing his clothes off to puddle on the ground. "You are such a slob..." he gasped out as they stumbled towards the bed in a tangle of eager legs and arms.

 

"You enjoy it and you know it..." Cal retorted hoarsely as he pinched a taut nipple on Caeru's chest, grinning ferally when Caeru cried out in pleasure. "Neat sweet little Caeru. Always in control..." he murmured tauntingly as he made his consort writhe in his hands with the tormenting pleasure he was unloading on Caeru's chest.

 

"That's right..." Rue gasped out as he arched, then moved swiftly. He shoved Cal towards the bed and, while the Tigron was unbalanced, he shifted forward. Grabbing Cal's hand, he braced it on a bed post and quickly tied the scarf around it, securing it to the pole. While Cal protested and tugged a bit on the solidly tied knot, Rue grabbed the other arm and secured it in the same way with the other end of the scarf. With a grin, he climbed onto the bed stealthily and watched as Cal struggled against the pole before he stretched out steadily onto his hands and knees. "You have been a very naughty har, Calanthe..." he murmured darkly as he eyed the calming har with a wicked grin.

 

"This is a new side to you..." Cal replied a bit nervously, though he had to admit to himself how much he liked the look in Caeru's eyes as the other blond ran a predatory gaze up and down his body. He smirked as he shifted, tilting his hips a bit in as provocative a stance that he could pull off while tied to the bed post. "What are you going to do...spank me?" he asked teasingly as he eyed his consort with a leer.

 

"And more," Caeru answered with a slow lick of his lips, which earned a muffled groan from the watching blond. "Would you like that?" he inquired innocently as he stood up and circled around Cal leisurely, sneering as Cal turned his head as best he could to follow his movements. His hand suddenly whipped out and slapped a taut buttock with a sharp 'whack', causing Cal to cry out in surprise and jerk up as he looked over his shoulder at Caeru wildly. Grinning almost sweetly, Caeru caressed the pink mark he had left on the pale butt cheek. "I think you enjoy being naughty too much, dear Tigron. Someone has to keep you in line," he commented languidly as he stroked the flesh before smacking it again and causing another cry to fall from Cal's lips.

 

"C-Caeru! What in Ag's name-AH!" Cal's curse was cut off as another slap, this time harder, met with his backside, causing him to jerk violently at the sharp pain. But he was aware of his arousal changing as he became soume, dripping with his need as the smacks kept coming. He gasped and writhed, fighting weakly to break free even as he pushed his ass out for more. The pleasure and pain were intoxicating to him and he never wanted Caeru to stop.

 

After a bit, Caeru stopped though and chuckled as he pressed himself against the reddened flesh, gripping it with his hands as he rubbed against Cal slowly. He leaned in and licked at Cal's ear, grinning at the labored breathing that hitched at the move. "You enjoyed that too..." he whispered huskily before he used his hands to spread Cal's legs wider for support and to open the other blond to him. His ouana-lim was dripping and pulsing with his desire as he rubbed along the dripping opening to Cal's soume-lam. "You are my soume..." he declared breathlessly as he teased them both.

 

"And you my ouana..." Cal grunted out, nearly whining with frustration as he pushed back desperately. "Please! Rue! Please!" he cried finally as he arched his back, pressing himself fully into his consort in need.

 

"Such a naughty, dirty har," Caeru murmured mockingly before he shifted and pushed abruptly into Cal, eliciting a sweet cry of pleasure from the Tigron as he joined them fully. He began thrusting almost immediately, pressing his body on top of Cal's as he brushed his hands up Cal's sides and down his arms, molding them together as they moved as one towards their release. He pressed scalding kisses along Cal's neck, biting down here and there to mark his consort before their mouths met in a fiery sharing.

 

He growled as he repositioned his hands down to Cal's ass once more and scraped his nails lightly along the reddened flesh, smiling as a cry of pained pleasure left his lover's lips while they increased their gyrations in anticipation of climax. He gasped lightly and moaned as he arched, feeling his orgasm rip slowly through him as Cal tossed his head wildly and quaked with the edge of his orgasm. With twin cries of release, they bent as one before arcing sharply, their orgasms nearly shaking them to pieces as pleasure rocketed through them like fireworks at a celebration.

 

Gasping erratically, they continued to shudder as one before Cal's knees gave out and he slumped awkwardly to the ground while Caeru tilted to the side and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Their erratic breathing and reeling minds failed to register the added presence in the room, so it was with surprise that Caeru was suddenly pinned to the bed by a smirking Pell. "P-Pell?!" Caeru cried hoarsely as he looked up at their naked consort in shock when he found himself pinned easily onto the bed.

 

"You two. Always making messes and causing trouble when I'm not around. Do I need to keep you on leashes?" Pell asked lightly as he slowly eased Caeru's legs apart while kneeling on the ground, then pressed their groins together in a slow grind, causing Caeru to moan with need as he became soume.

 

"When did you get here?" Cal asked as he leaned his head against his arms, which were still tied to the post farther up. He smirked as he watched Pell push in his fingers into Caeru before looking at him.

  
"Oh, I heard the noise a while back and came to investigate..." Pell replied idly as he twisted his fingers within the writhing Tigrina. He smirked over at Cal as he pushed his fingers in deeply and wiggled them, brushing against three of the sikras hidden within and causing Caeru to almost sit upright in quivering need as he screamed. "You two were making a mess though..." he added conversationally as he pulled his fingers out a bit, causing Caeru to collapse onto the bed and moan as he covered his eyes with a shaking arm.

 

"Blame Caeru..." Cal murmured as he watched them avidly, his previously languid state quickly vanishing as he watched Pell torment Caeru.

 

"Blame yourself, bastard! Please Pell! Inside!" Caeru whined as he brought his legs up and let them flop to the side, spreading himself plainly for Pellaz. He arched and choked on a scream as Pell pushed his fingers in deeply, this time four fingers that stretched him almost beyond tolerance.

 

"Not as in control, are we?" Pell murmured before removing his fingers and licking them. He braced his hands alongside Caeru as he leaned up, his ouana-lim waving in the air as if scenting Caeru's arousal in deference to its own. He pressed close, then shifted back and snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep within his consort as Caeru shrieked in pleasure while jerking wildly on the bed. He began rolling his hips, taking the blond in a slow burning rhythm that soon had the Tigrina begging for more.

 

He shifted up even more until he was kneeling on the bed and deepened his thrusts into the writhing blond, growling as blunted nails dug into his shoulders in a silent urging for more. His hands gripped the pale hips under his as they undulated as one, moving towards their release as Caeru wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. It didn't take long until the punishing rhythm had them catapulting over the rim of bliss, screaming as they writhed together, connected deep within Caeru's body before they collapsed. Gasping for air, they shared breath almost desperately, their tongues playing lightly together as they shared their essence.

 

After a bit, Caeru relaxed enough that Pell could pull away and he glanced over at the watching Calanthe. With a smirk that sent a shiver of want through his love's body, the Tigron stood up languorously and stretched, his ouana-lim waving in the air as he moved, undiminished even from his recent orgasm. Cal eyed him hungrily, following the taut musculature as it moved Pell towards him. He moaned as he was stood up again and shifted so that he could grab the pole while Pell lifted his legs up. He was already a dripping soume, for he had been more than turned on with Pell's conquering of Caeru, so thus it was no problem for him to take in Pell in one swift stroke.

 

Cal’s cry was muffled by demanding lips as his body bowed towards Pell, finding himself unable to move otherwise as he was pinned between the pole and the other Tigron's powerful body. He gasped for air as the dark haired har rotated his hips in a constant circle that drove his love's ouana-lim deeper into him with each shift, crying out as he could only arch and buck against the other har in a plea for more.

 

His legs held tightly to the powerfully undulating hips, bringing them closer together as he shuddered with impending release. His body almost snapped in half as he bent sharply back when Pell's secret tongue lashed out at his fifth sikra, impaling it and sending them careening into climax as they screamed. As they relaxed, he was almost afraid Pell was going to drop him, but then realized dimly that his arms were free. He wrapped them around Pell's shoulders and held on as they shifted onto the bed next to a smirking Caeru, who immediately kissed them satedly.

 

Stretching as Pell shifted out of him and laid down behind him, Cal smirked indolently. "Well, that was fun..." he murmured hoarsely, his throat raw from his screaming.

 

"You are incorrigible," Caeru retorted with a light slap to Cal's abused backside, laughing when Cal moaned. "And still a slob."

 

"That I am. And proud of it too, damnit..." Cal replied with a yawn and an unrepentant grin. Who said laziness wasn't the way to go?

 

Fin

 


End file.
